Black as Night
by Ninja of Thunder
Summary: Everything was going great for America. He had a great boss, a popular reform movement, and a happy population. What will happen when he meets his fellow Nationperson, Cherokee Nation, just weeks after the Indian Removal Act goes into effect? AmericaXOC


**Prologue**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a clear morning in Georgia. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect time to engage in the sacred duty of cultivation. Asija Longknife was content as he worked the fields with his fellow tribesmen. His long, silky black hair blew in the gentle breeze as a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. Asija straightened up for just a moment to wipe the perspiration from his face and neck. As he did so, he noticed one of the younger tribe members, who was called Inola, a little further into the field. Asija couldn't help but notice that the young woman was not engaging in her duties as she was supposed to be, but rather standing around and observing her peers. Asija's lips tightened into a thin line. That was the problem with the younger tribe members. They didn't remember their duties. Many of them had forgotten that they must care for the Earth, their Mother, in order to be cared for in this life. Asija made his way over to the young woman.

"Inola." he acknowledged.

"OH! Asija! What brings you here?" Inola asked, obviously in awe of the important man standing in front of her.

Asija nodded at the small shovel Inola had previously been using to halfheartedly plant the seeds at her feet.

"You should put more effort into your work Young One. The entire tribe is relying upon your labor for food."

"I must apologize Asija, for I disagree with you. The tribe does not depend upon my labor to eat. Everyone works so it's not simply my own work we must be concerned about."

"That is true. But everyone must do their part. It is part of the joys of living: to work and live off the fruits of your labor rather than be forced to live dependently on another person."

"As you say Asija." Inola replied, head hung low in shame and dejection. She had obviously not hoped to be spoken to by the great Asija simply because of her faults. Asija placed a sympathetic hand upon the young woman's shoulder.

"When a man works hard and cares for Mother Earth, she will care for him in turn. Bear that in mind and you will go great places in this life."

Satisfied that his point had been made, Asija walked away to continue his work elsewhere. It was sad, really, how little people remembered the true Cherokee way. Only he truly remembered what the Cherokee way of life was truly supposed to be like. But he _should_ know considering how long he had been around. What no one except Chief John Ross knew was that Asija was not really a Cherokee Indian. He was the Cherokee Nation as a whole. The Nationperson for the greatest Indian Tribe in the Americas (at least in his opinion).

The job had once been so easy. Before the Europeans had come, there had been little to do. Maybe a few skirmishes. Trade relations with other tribes. But life had been peaceful for a long time. After the white men came things had become more difficult. There were more battles. Land was taken from them. They were expected to become "civilized" as defined by those pale strangers. Asija had originally been against this. His pride would not allow him to compromise his culture because someone else told him to. As time went on, however, he had begun to see the benefits of certain aspects of the white culture.

He and his people had joined the Five Civilized Tribes alongside Chickasaw, Choctaw, Creek, and Seminole. They had the best relationship with the white men as a result of this and for a while, things had been bearable again. However it was not to last. The year was 1830 and upon returning to his home Asija was to hear of a new development which would dramatically change life for Asija and his people forever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: So this is my first historical fic ever. It's also my first time putting an OC in a fic (or at least one that isn't based on me or one of my friends) so I'd really appreciate some feedback about it. Also, reviews make me update faster. If you look at any of my other fics I haven't gotten past chapter one or two on several fics that haven't gotten reviews so if you guys are interested at all you have to let me know.

This chapter was short because it's just the boring introductions and setting stuff. I promise the next one will be longer and Alfred will be in it 3 Now for some historical info:

1. I got the names for all original characters on a website that lists names by origin so they are all real Cherokee names (as far as I know).

2. In the Cherokee culture (and many others as well) the women are in charge of farming while the men hunt. I had Asija helping the women though because as the representative of the Cherokee nation he must make sure all the work is being done properly so his people remain well cared for.

3. Native Americans believe that the Earth is sacred and should be treated with respect.

4. John Ross was the name of the real Cherokee chief during this time period.


End file.
